PK: KH III Cutscene 11
(They finish off the last Goodless) Buster: Derek look! Derek: (Looks at what's going on) Oh no! (WordGirl and Huggyface drop to the ground, creating a large crater in the pavement. Rhyme uses her freeze breath to create another ramp for herself to land. The police and the warden are keeping a large crowd of people away from the scene. In front of the crowd is Violet, looking on with concern.) Buster: Is this the end of WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face? (Rhyme gives them another blast of freeze breath, capturing them in a layer of ice.) Reason: Well WordGirl, we really have enjoyed our STAY… but now is time to get a-- Derek: You can't do this! I know there's good in you. In here. I can tell that there's good in your hearts, and I don't want you to be bad guys for goodness sake. Rhyme: Why would you tell us that?! You're just a whimp! (zooms to Derek, grabs him, and then throws him down to the hole with WordGirl, and freezing him with her) Reason: Like I said, we really have enjoyed our STAY… but now is time to get a-- Violet: (from the edge of the hole they are in) HEY! WordGirl: Violet! Derek: Just in time, Violet. Violet: Stop freezing her! Or she may turn… PURPLE! Rhyme: Oh yeah? Well, too bad! She’ll just have to, uh… (trying to think of a rhyme) ...Nurple? Um… Burple? Reason: Twurple! Twurple? Rhyme: Canurple? (WordGirl starts breaking through the ice) Reason: There’s got to be a word that rhymes with purple! (By now, WordGirl has freed herself.) Reason: Slurple? WordGirl: Nope, not a word. Rhyme: Burple! Brain: Not a word. Reason: Wurp-- wait, are you free? WordGirl: Yup! Reason: Uh-oh. Derek, Brain, and Buster: Now! Do it WordGirl! WordGirl: Huggy! Action plan number 57, subset B! Rhyme: Wait! I can’t fight back until I rhyme with purple! Nurple! Scurple... WordGirl: Good to know! (carries her and Rhyme out of the hole, and into the police car.) Reason: Well, looks like we’re going to jail. But hey, silver lining-- we can spend our jail time trying to find a word that rhymes with purple! Rhyme: That sounds absolutely, uh-- wurple? No. Banurple? No. Abanaba-- (Reason pulls out his friendship necklace and holds onto it, as the police car drives off.) (WordGirl looks over and sees Violet still standing by the crater. She flies over to Violet.) WordGirl: So, uh… thanks, Violet, for… the help. Derek: Yeah, we never would have done it without you. Buster: That's right. You're a real hero. Violet: It’s ok, Word-- Beck-- girl I know by two different names. And you too, Derek, Brain, Buster. (WordGirl picks up Violet, Derek, Brain, and Buster and flies off with them. She lands on the roof of a building.) WordGirl: So… why’d you come? Violet: I don’t know. I guess because now that I know it’s you, I couldn’t just sit back and watch you get hurt. WordGirl: Violet… (takes off her helmet) ...see? Under this costume, it’s just me! I’m still the same girl who can sit and talk and laugh with you for hours. I’m still just Becky Botsford! Derek: That's right, She might be WordGirl on the outside, but inside her heart, she is still Becky Botsford. That's what I realize. To know who they still are inside. Violet: But you’re also much more. You’re WordGirl! (She walks off, toward the stairway door.) WordGirl/Becky: No, I know. Just-- can we please just go back to being friends again? Please? Violet: I-- I don’t know. I have to think about it. (Walks down the stairs.) Brain: Violet wait! (He goes after Violet, but Derek stops him) Derek: She's needs time. (Becky starts crying, and drops to her knees.)